Magnae eruptionis theoria
by Versi
Summary: AU - Et si ce n'était pas Penny, mais Penelope, détentrice de deux doctorats en littérature et chercheuse en latin, qui s'était installée sur le palier de Sheldon et Leonard ?


Sheldon et Leonard rentraient de leur visite - infructueuse - à la banque de sperme lorsqu'ils aperçurent, sur leur palier, une ravissante jeune femme blonde devant la porte de l'appartement d'en face. Sheldon, perturbé, la regarda de manière ouvertement hostile. Leonard, lui, tenta de la saluer poliment :

« Bonjour ! »

Ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit sur un ton enjoué :

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Penelope, comme la femme d'Ulysse. Je viens d'emménager ici ».

Les deux scientifiques s'exclamèrent en même temps :

« Bienvenue ! dit Leonard. Nous habitons en face. Je suis Leonard Hofstadter, et lui, c'est Sheldon Cooper !

- Ulysse 31, j'adore cette série, déclara Sheldon ».

Penelope regarda Sheldon d'un air interrogateur :

« Hum. Je pensais plutôt à l'Ulysse de l'Odyssée, mais pourquoi pas. Et sinon, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Vous faites quoi, dans la vie ?

- Nous sommes chercheurs, répondit Sheldon avec fierté.

- Quelle coïncidence ! s'exclama Penelope. Moi aussi ! »

L'enthousiasme de Sheldon dépassa alors ses bornes préalables. Une chercheuse, dans leur immeuble, et qui faisait référence à Ulysse 31 ! Il fallait absolument qu'il lui pose des questions indispensables, et notamment :

« J'espère que vous approuvez la théorie des cordes. Je travaille dessus depuis mon doctorat. Vous connaissez ma thèse ?

- Désolée… Je ne crois pas ».

Sheldon, l'air subitement pincé, se tourna vers Leonard :

« Elle est chercheuse et elle ne connaît pas ma thèse. Elle doit être juste chercheuse d'or ».

Penelope, vexée, renchérit :

« Non non, je vous assure que j'ai un doctorat moi aussi… Docteur Cooper.

- Vous devriez dire Docteur Docteur Cooper. J'ai deux doctorats !

- Ah oui ? Eh bien moi aussi !

- J'ai eu le premier à quatorze ans !

- Et moi à treize ! »

Leonard, stupéfait, assistait à la montée de ton entre Penelope et Sheldon, qui se conclut par une réplique cinglante de ce dernier :

« Eh bien vous serez ravie d'apprendre que j'ai un QI de 187, ce qui me classe parmi le top trois du pays en la matière !

- Ce qui place mon propre QI de 191 en première position ».

Sheldon ouvrit la bouche, à court d'arguments. Leonard sentit la frustration bouillir chez son colocataire, et tenta de faire retomber la tension en demandant :

« Et… Pour quel laboratoire travaillez-vous, Penelope ?

- Je ne travaille pas en laboratoire. Je suis rattachée à la Bibliothèque Centrale.

- La Bibliothèque Centrale ? hoqueta Sheldon. S'il y avait déjà eu la moindre once de physique quantique dedans, les rats l'auraient mangée depuis longtemps !

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas chercheuse en physique quantique. Je suis spécialiste de littérature, et plus précisément de latin ».

En entendant ces mots, Sheldon tourna le dos et se précipita à l'intérieur de son appartement. Leonard lui emboîta les talons, et rentra dans le salon juste à temps pour l'entendre pester :

« Un troubadour ! Dans notre immeuble ! Un troubadour n'a rien à faire dans notre immeuble !

- Sheldon, soupira Leonard, ce n'est pas un troubadour. C'est une chercheuse, comme nous !

- Il n'y a pas de recherche à faire en littérature. Et encore moins en latin ! Les seuls mots intéressants dans cette langue sont ceux qui désignent les molécules !

- Eh bien, elle les connaît sûrement et cela nous fera une partenaire supplémentaire pour jouer à la chaîne de molécules ».

Sheldon lança à Leonard un regard assassin, mais ce dernier insista :

« Sheldon. Penelope est probablement très sympathique. Nous devrions essayer de la connaître mieux avant de la juger.

- Mon damoiseau, si vous souhaitez converser avec des troubadours, je ne vous retiens point ; faites.

- Sheldon… Elle n'est pas troubadour. Et en plus, tu aimes bien les troubadours, d'habitude !

- Ca, c'était avant qu'ils n'envahissent mon immeuble !

- Techniquement, une seule personne ne constitue pas une invasion.

- Certes ».

Sheldon se leva donc et, d'une démarche guindée, traversa le corridor pour frapper à la porte de Penelope. Lorsque celle-ci ouvrit, il s'inclina de manière grandiloquente et déclama :

« Ma demoiselle. Je vous prie d'excuser mon comportement de tout à l'heure et vous fait savoir que les troubadours seront désormais tolérés en petits groupes dans cet immeuble. Ne vous avisez cependant pas d'en ramener des hordes, auxquels cas nous serions amenés à prendre des mesures qui…

- Sheldon ! l'interrompit Leonard.

- En tout cas, j'aimerais voir une copie de votre test de QI. Il est statistiquement impossible que deux personnes ayant obtenu un score aussi élevé se trouvent sur le même palier ; or, comme j'ai la certitude de l'exactitude de mon propre score, c'est nécessairement le vôtre qui est faux. En plus, toute personne un tant soit peu intelligente fuirait comme la peste le domaine du latin. Une langue morte. Pst ».

Leonard haussa les épaules. Quand à Penelope, elle rit en secouant la tête :

« Quand vous voudrez, Docteur Cooper ».

Leonard profita de ce moment de relatif calme pour proposer :

« Voudriez-vous manger chez nous ce soir avec deux de nos amis ? Je sais que déménager peut être stressant, surtout en changeant de ville. C'est votre cas ?

- Oui, j'ai même changé de pays, en fait. Je travaillais comme interprète du Pape au Vatican. Vous savez, pour les allocutions en latin… »

Leonard s'exclama :

« Impressionnant ! Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue aux Etats-Unis ?

- Eh bien… Ils se sont rendus compte que j'étais une femme, au bout d'un moment… Ca passe mal au milieu des prêtres. Et puis de toute façon, j'avais envie d'approfondir mes recherches sur les rapports entre le latin et l'assyrien ».

Penelope regarda brièvement sa montre avant d'ajouter :

« Bref, il faut que j'y aille. La directrice de la Bibliothèque doit me montrer comment sont rangés les dictionnaires. A ce soir ! »

Et elle descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble à toute allure, laissant derrière elle un Sheldon et un Leonard incrédules.


End file.
